When day turns into night
by Dracos-Honey
Summary: Fortsetzung von „Alles oder Nichts“. Auch nachdem Lucius tot ist und Severus eingesehen hat, dass absolut nichts seinen Sohn und Harry auseinander bringen kann, ist da immer noch die Verpflichtung zu Voldemort... Chap3 is on
1. Schatten

So, hallo erst mal.  
  
Ich hab mir überlegt, doch eine Fortsetzung zu "Alles oder Nichts" zu schreiben. Hoffe, sie gefällt euch.  
  
Die Teile spielen nach dem Alternativen Ende.  
  
Eigentlich wollte ich diese FF erst reinsetzten, wenn ich sie ganz fertig habe, hab es mir dann aber doch anders überlegt.  
  
Titel: When day turns into night  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Immer noch nichts meins, bis auf die Handlung natürlich. Der Rest gehört Warner Brothers und Joanne K Rowling.  
  
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Alles oder Nichts". Auch nachdem Lucius tot ist und Severus eingesehen hat, dass absolut nichts seinen Sohn und Harry auseinander bringen kann, ist da immer noch die Verpflichtung zu Voldemort...  
  
Warnings: Slash FF. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es erst gar nicht anfangen zu lesen.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Widmung: Ich dachte mir, ich widme diese Story erst einmal Selene, weil sie zu "alles oder nichts" so lieb reviewt hat. *knuddel* Natürlich ist sie auch für alle anderen Leser und Reviewer gedacht.  
  
Reviews: Ich hoffe, davon bekomme ich ganz viele, denn ich denke, dass sie mit das wichtigste für einen Autor sind.  
  
Noch ein Dankeschön am meine allerliebste Lieblingsbetaleserin KaoruKenshin. *knuddel*  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"..." Reden '...' Denken Träumen (...) Kommentar meinerseits  
  
Jetzt noch viel Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
1/?  
  
(Eine Anmerkung noch vorher. Diese Story ist nicht wie ihr Vorgänger aus Dracos P.o.V geschrieben, sondern aus der Sicht eines Außenstehenden.)  
  
Starr lehnte der blonde Junge an der Mauer des Ganges, in dem vor einer Woche der Mann, der ihm 15 Jahre lang das Leben schwer gemacht hatte, gestorben war.  
  
Draco seufzte. Er hasste die Erinnerung. Er hasste sein früheres Leben.  
  
Für ihn zählte nur das Jetzt. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger. Die letzte Woche war schön gewesen. Dennoch, nichts konnte das Geschehene Rückgängig machen.  
  
Die vielen Demütigungen, die er hatte erleiden müssen, von dem Mann, der sich Jahre lang sein Vater schimpfte. Der Tod seiner Mutter, seine Vergewaltigung und zu guter letzt auch noch der Mordversuch an Harry. Es war einfach zu viel um alles auf einmal zu verarbeiten.  
  
Draco rappelte sich auf. Er hatte Harry versprochen vor dem Essen wieder da zu sein. Draco schlief noch immer bei Harry. Dumbledore hatte ihnen die gesamten Winterferien erlaubt, sich einen Schlafsaal zu teilen, weil die anderen Gryffindors aus Harrys Jahrgang nicht da waren und auch Dracos Zimmergenossen nach Hause gefahren waren. Dumbledore wusste, dass Draco und Harry ein Paar waren. Er hatte nichts dagegen. Auch Severus, Dracos Vater, hatte es mittlerweile akzeptiert.  
  
Nur... was würden die anderen Schüler sagen? Ein Potter und ein Malfoy, zur Feindschaft verdammt, ein Paar...? Das klang unrealistisch.  
  
Es war falsch.  
  
Für Draco und Harry schien es trotz allem richtig. Nichts und niemand würde sie je wieder auseinander bringen.  
  
Langsam stieg der Junge die steinerne Treppe hoch. Seine blonden Haare wehten in dem Wind, der das geöffnete Fenster am oberen Ende, verursachte.  
  
Leicht fröstelnd schloss er es, würdigte der eingeschneiten Landschaft nur einen kurzen Blick.  
  
Er hasste den Winter. Früher hatte er ihn geliebt.  
  
Aber alles hatte sich geändert.  
  
Draco hatte seine Arme um seine Taille geschlungen und folgte nun dem Korridor bis zum Portrait der fetten Dame.  
  
"Passwort...!"  
  
"Aishiteru." (Sorry, sorry, bitte nicht hauen! *g*)  
  
Das Portrait schwang lautlos zur Seite und Draco machte sich auf den Weg in den Schlafsaal, den sein Geliebter und er für sich allein hatten.  
  
Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors durchquerte, schlich sich das wohlbekannte warme Gefühl zurück in seinen Körper. Er fühlte sich hier geborgen, wenn auch niemand da war. Das Feuer, dass im Kamin prasselte, tauchte den Raum in ein wohlig-warmes Licht.  
  
Draco ging weiter und stieg die Wendeltreppe hinauf.  
  
"Harry, bist du da?" Fast ohne ein Geräusch zu hinterlassen betrat er das Zimmer.  
  
"Klar, Schatz!" Harrys Kopf tauchte hinter dem Vorhang seines Bettes auf. "Wo warst du so lange?"  
  
"Ich.... Nachdenken?!"  
  
Harry musterte seien Freund nachdenklich. Draco war in den letzten Tagen still geworden. Verständlich... Harry machte sich dennoch Sorgen.  
  
Draco bemerkte Harrys forschenden Blick. Natürlich waren seine Sorgen seinem Freund nicht unentdeckt geblieben.  
  
"Har..?" Draco ließ sich auf Harrys Bett nieder. Der tat es ihm gleich und nahm auch Platz.  
  
"Ja?" Mit fragendem Gesichtsausdruck sah er seinen Freund an.  
  
"Es ist nicht alles so gelaufen, wie ich es mir erhofft hatte..."  
  
Harry zögerte kurz. "Was ist nicht so gelaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?"  
  
Draco senkte seinen Kopf. "... Naja, die ganze Sache mit Lucius und so weiter.."  
  
"Du machst dir Vorwürfe, hab ich recht." Leicht strich Harry über die blonden Strähnen des anderen.  
  
Langsam nickte Draco. "Ja, aber nicht, dass er tot ist, oder so..."  
  
Harry sah auf. "Nicht?"  
  
"Nein, Harry, versteh doch. Er hatte natürlich den Tod verdient, aber es ist auffällig, dass er nicht mehr da ist..."  
  
"Wer bitte hat denn bemerkt, dass er da war? Außer die, die von seinem Tod wissen?"  
  
Draco sprang auf und sah seinem Geliebten direkt in die Augen. "Wie naiv bist du eigentlich? Meinst du Voldemort hat von alle dem nichts mitbekommen?"  
  
Harry war entsetzt. "Ist das dein Ernst?"  
  
"Ansonsten würde ich es dir nicht erzählen."  
  
Harry nickte daraufhin und ging langsam zur Tür.  
  
"Wo willst du hin?"  
  
Fast schon tonlos antwortete er: "Essen..."  
  
"Har, warte doch mal. Hab ich dich verärgert, oder verletzt?" Draco war seinem Freund schnell gefolgt und hielt ihn nun an seinem Unterarm fest.  
  
"Nein, du hast mich nur nachdenklich gemacht. Mir ist, als hätte ich etwas wichtiges übersehen."  
  
Dann nahm er Dracos Hand und verließ mit ihm gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum und machte sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Har, jetzt sag mir endlich, was du da machst." Draco saß mit Harry auf dessen Bett, nachdem Harry auf das Zimmer gestürmt war, obwohl er mit essen nicht fertig war.  
  
Harry studierte angestrengt alte Tagespropheten.  
  
"Lass dich überraschen, Sweet. Mir ist da was eingefallen."  
  
Draco ließ sich ganz zurück auf Harrys Bett fallen. "Komm schon, sag es mir! Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen!"  
  
Harry sah nicht mal auf, als er antwortete. "Nee, lass mal. Aber du kannst versuchen, dich an den Tag, an dem du vergewaltigt wurdest, zu erinnern." Er wartete kurz um auf Dracos Reaktion zu warten, aber als dieser sich nicht rührte, fuhr er fort, "Ist dir da etwas ungewöhnliches aufgefallen?"  
  
Harry wühlte die nächste Zeitung aus seiner Truhe, die neben seinem Bett stand.  
  
"Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber ich kann mich eh an kaum was erinnern. Worauf willst du hinaus?"  
  
"Wirst du schon noch sehen." Harry schlug eilig eine Seiten des Propheten um. "Ha, ich wusste es... Es war gut, dass ich sie aufgehoben habe..."  
  
Draco war näher an seinen Freund gerückt. "Ähh, Schatzi, ich will ja nicht nerven oder so, aber ich verstehe nicht... Sag mir endlich, was die Aktion soll!"  
  
"Man Draco! Guck doch mal, siehst du das denn nicht?!" Überschwänglich schmiss er Draco die Tageszeitung in die Hand.  
  
"Ja, ich kenn das Foto..." Erinnerung schlichen sich zurück in seinen Kopf. Es war kurz nach dem Tag seiner Vergewaltigung gemacht. "Was ist denn damit?"  
  
Harry schlug sich mit der Hand an den Kopf. "Mein Gott, sieh doch da..." Harrys Finger glitt zu einem Busch nahe dem Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes.  
  
"Ähh..."  
  
'Ganz ruhig Harry!', zwang Harry sich selbst zur Ruhe. 'Dein Freund ist nicht dumm, er tut einfach nur so.' "Pass auf Draco. Du siehst da ja den Busch..."  
  
"Har, behandle mich nicht wie ein Kleinkind. Ich bin nämlich deutlich intelligenter..." Eindringlich sah Draco Harry an, der sofort in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. "Machst du dich etwa über mich lustig."  
  
Harry schüttelte nach Luft ringend den Kopf. "Würd ich nie wagen. Also pass auf, um jetzt wieder zum ernsten Thema zu kommen..." Er setzte sich wieder auf. Schlagartig wechselte sein Gesichtsausdruck. Die Lachtränen wichen ernsten Zügen. "Da, an dem Busch. Sieh mal genauer hin!"  
  
Draco nahm die Zeitung und hielt sie sich direkt vor die Augen. "Du hast recht, da bewegt sich was. Oh. Mein. Gott. Das darf doch verdammt noch mal nicht wahr sein!" Dracos Augen verringerten sich zu schlitzen.  
  
"Das ist genau das, was ich auch gedacht habe. Und du hattest recht. Voldemort weiß davon." Harry beobachtete wie Draco immer weißer im Gesicht wurde.  
  
"Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"  
  
"Ich habe absolut keine Ahnung." Harry dachte nach. Aber er wusste nicht, was zu tun war. Vielleicht war Voldemort ja gar nicht bewusst, dass Lucius tot war.  
  
"Er wird mich holen..." Dracos Blick verfloss ins leere.  
  
Harry sah auf. "Warum sollte er? Er hat keinen Grund, sich oder sein Gefolge freiwillig in Gefahr zu bringen. Nur um dich in seine Gewalt zu bringen. Die Aktion ist unnötig. Für ihn ist es sicher nicht schlimm, dass einer seiner Anhänger tot ist. Kommt doch ständig vor. Also warum sollte er dich holen?"  
  
Draco hob seinen Blick ebenfalls. "Weil er nur mit meiner Hilfe weiter leben kann und mein Vater hat unsere Familie verpflichtet ihm 20 Jahre zu dienen. 16 davon sind vorbei...."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Jaja, Cliff ist mies, ich weiß. Und es tut mir auch leid. Ich versuche mich zu bessern.  
  
Kapitel 1 ist fertig. Na wie fandet ihr es?  
  
Wäre total lieb von euch, wenn ihr reviewen würdet und mir sagt, wie es euch gefallen hat.  
  
Danke schon mal im Voraus.  
  
Bis dann  
  
Dracos-Honey 


	2. Verwirklichung

Danke für die lieben Reviews:  
  
@Kirilein: Danke, aber schlag dich bitte nicht mehr. *G* Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat. Überings schön dich `wieder zu lesen´.  
  
@Angel344: Schön, dass du es auch ließt. Danke für das Review.  
  
@maddfan: Danke sehr! Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat! Hier ist das nächste!  
  
@selene: Ist doch klar. Bitte, bitte. *reumknuddel* Schön, dass du es gelesen hast. Freut mich das es dir gefällt. Danke für das Review. Alle Kosten die durch das neue Atemgerät entstehen, übernehm ich natürlich! *g*  
  
Titel: When day turns into night  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Leider immer noch nicht meins, aber das wird schon noch. Ansonsten ist die Handlung mein, und die werd ich mir auch nicht weg nehmen lassen.  
  
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Alles oder Nichts". Auch nachdem Lucius tot ist und Severus eingesehen hat, dass absolut nichts seinen Sohn und Harry auseinander bringen kann, ist da immer noch die Verpflichtung zu Voldemort...  
  
Warnings: Slash FF. Wer das nicht mag, soll es halt nicht lesen.  
  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
  
Widmung: Diese FF ist für Selene, weil sie so lieb zu Alles oder Nichts reviewt hat. Natürlich auch für alle anderen Leser und besonders Reviewer. *knuddel*  
  
Dann noch danke an die allerbeste Betaleserin der Welt, KaoruKenshin. *knuddel*  
  
Zeichenerklärung:  
  
"..." Sprechen '...' Denken Träumen (...) Kommentar meinerseits  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
2/?  
  
Autors P.o.V.  
  
"Was?" Entsetzt starrte Harry Draco an.  
  
Dieser nickte nur.  
  
Harry bewegte sich näher zu seinem Freund, nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme. "Ich werde dich nicht gehen lassen!"  
  
Draco lächelte. Er wusste, dass wenn Voldemort ihn holen wollte, er das schaffen würde. Auch Harry würde ihn nicht aufhalten können. Er schmiegte sich näher an seinen Freund.  
  
Vorsichtig lehnte er sich zurück und zog somit Harry mit sich auf das Bett. Schweigend lag Draco noch eine Stunde so, bis er einschlief. Auch Harry verharrte in seiner Position, betrachtete aber aufmerksam seinen Freund.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Har, wach auf!" Draco wand sich in den Armen seines Lovers.  
  
"Wasn?" Harry versuchte sich erfolglos den Schlaf aus den Augen zu reiben.  
  
"Willst du heute gar nicht essen?" Draco stand auf und zog sich eine seiner Roben über. Die restlichen Sachen hatte er ja noch an, da er mit ihnen geschlafen hatte.  
  
Harry tat es ihm gleich. Gemächlich schlenderten die beiden zur großen Halle.  
  
Sofort sahen sie Professor Dumbledore, der sich angeregt mit Severus unterhielt. Harry und Draco versteckten sich hinter einer riesigen Steinstatue und lauschten.  
  
"Das ist völlig unmöglich!", hörten sie Snape sagen.  
  
"Ich weiß, aber es ist die Wahrheit, und ich dachte, Sie hätten ein Recht darauf, es zu erfahren." Das war eindeutig Dumbledores Stimme.  
  
Harry und Draco sahen Dumbledore in die große Halle gehen. Severus war noch stehen geblieben, starrte an die Wand. Seine Augen waren entsetzt geweitet.  
  
"Was ist?" Draco war auf seinen Vater zugegangen. Es schien ihm egal zu sein, dass es auffallen würde, dass sie gelauscht hatten.  
  
"Draco, was machst du hier?", fragte Severus entsetzt.  
  
"Später... was haben Dumbledore und du besprochen?" Der blonde Junge trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
  
"Ich kann es dir nicht sagen."  
  
"Warum nicht? Ich dachte, wir hätten keine Geheimnisse voreinander."  
  
"Ja, aber das ist etwas anderes..." Damit wandte Severus sich ab und verschwand wie Dumbledore in der großen Halle.  
  
Mit schon fast schleichenden Schritten trat Harry aus seinem Versteck. Er näherte sich langsam seinem fragend aussehenden Freund.  
  
"Ich versteh das nicht, Har!", sagte Draco zögerlich.  
  
Harry strich seinem Freund die ihm ins Gesicht gefallenen Strähnen aus der Stirn. "Vielleicht will er dich ja nur schützen...?!"  
  
"Ha, schützen. Er hat Geheimnisse vor mir, seinem Sohn."  
  
Harry lächelte lasziv. "Hast du etwa keine?"  
  
Auch Draco lächelte nun. "Okay, aber das sind ausnahmen. Das ist mein Privatleben." Langsam entzog sich Draco den Streicheleinheiten seines Freundes. "Lass uns Essen gehen."(1)  
  
Eingehakt betraten Draco und Harry die große Halle. Nebeneinander setzten sie sich an den Lehrertisch, an dem sie in den Ferien aßen, um nicht allein an den Tischen ihrer Häuser sitzen zu müssen.  
  
Die ersten zehn Minuten saßen sie schweigend da. Niemand sagte auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen.  
  
Plötzlich brach Dumbledore die Stille: "Hat Severus es die erzählt, Draco?"  
  
Draco sah auf. "Nein, was?"  
  
Der Direktor blickte den Lehrer für Zaubertränke erstaunt, aber auch strafend an.  
  
"Ich dachte, es wäre Ihnen nicht recht!", verteidigte er sich.  
  
"Oh, dass ist es." Ließ Dumbledore verlauten, "Willst du es ihm dann nicht jetzt erzählen, Severus?"  
  
Fast hatte sich Snape verschluckt. "Was? Beim Essen?"  
  
"Ich will es wissen!", forschte Draco, der langsam anfing hibbelig auf seinem Stuhl herum zu rutschen.  
  
"Nein", Severus schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "DAS willst du ganz sicher NICHT wissen."  
  
Draco blickte Hilfe suchend zu Dumbledore, doch als dieser nichts tat, sagte Draco: "Schlimmer, als das Voldemort hinter mir her ist, kann es doch gar nicht werden."  
  
Severus verschluckte sich nun endgültig an seiner Kartoffel. Er hustete und die Stückchen verteilten sich unappetitlich auf den Tellern der anderen.  
  
"Du weiß es?", presste Snape zwischen zwei Hustern heraus.  
  
"Das? Das ist alles was du mir sagen wolltest?! Ich wusste das dieser Tag kommen würde, seit ich acht war!", sagte Draco gespielt lässig.  
  
"Woher?" Snape war geschockt.  
  
"Naja, es war Vat... Lucius' größter Stolz, dass wir etwas wissen, was dem Dunklen Lord hilft zu überleben."  
  
Dann stand er auf und verließ den Saal.  
  
Harry wusste nicht, ob er hinterher laufen sollte. Vielleicht wollte Draco ja einfach allein sein...  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Schwer atmend stand der blonde Junge an die Mauer gelehnt.  
  
Es war also wirklich so gekommen, wie er gedacht hatte. wenn er auch damit gerechnet hatte, war es trotzdem ein Schock für ihn gewesen.  
  
Was sollte er nun tun? Er hatte keine Chance gegen Voldemort. Niemand hatte das, außer Harry vielleicht. Aber Draco wollte ihn da nicht mit hinein ziehen. Das war eine Sache, die er selbst regeln musste. Ohne fremde Hilfe, ohne das jemand zu schaden kam.  
  
Auch wenn er dabei sterben musste. Sein Leben war ihm egal, wenn keiner seiner geliebten Menschen verletzt wurde.  
  
Leise Schritte näherten sich.  
  
Draco rückte seinen Umhang zurecht und setzte ein gewohnt gefühlloses Gesicht auf.  
  
"Draco, ich habe dich schon überall gesucht." Severus näherte sich mit schnellen Bewegungen.  
  
"Tja, hier bin ich also..."  
  
"Ich... ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass.... naja, dass ich mir Sorgen mache,... und ich nicht will, dass... dir etwas passiert..." Severus sah Draco eindringlich an.  
  
Der Angesprochene nickte nur. Dann machte er einen Schritt auf Severus zu und nahm ihn ungewohnt liebevoll in den Arm.  
  
Seine Fassade fing an zu bröckeln, dass merkte er. Doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Einsame, stille Tränen rannen über Dracos Wangen. Severus bemerkte das, sagte aber nichts, sondern nahm den Jungen nur noch etwas fester in seine Arme.  
  
Minutenlang standen sie da. Keiner von ihnen wagte etwas zu sagen. Sie hatten Angst die Stimmung kaputt zu machen, es waren schließlich die ersten Vater-Sohn Momente in ihrem Leben.  
  
Dann löste sich Draco aus der Umarmung.  
  
"Ich werde jetzt besser zu Harry gehen. Und... auch wenn ich es nicht zeige, ich liebe dich, Dad!", sagte Draco mit schon fast flüsternder Stimme.  
  
"Dad?", flüsterte Severus, auch ihm floss nun eine Träne über das Gesicht.  
  
Draco nickte abermals. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand in Hogwarts dunklen Gängen.  
  
Severus konnte nur noch selig lächelnd dastehen. Er war wohl zur Zeit einer die glücklichsten Menschen dieser Welt, aber auch gleichzeitig einer der traurigsten und besorgtesten. (was ihn dann wohl zu einem der verwirrtesten Menschen macht! Sorry, bin heute echt witzig. *g*)  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~~  
  
Draco fand Harry wie erwartet im Gryffindorschlafsaal.  
  
Harry lag bäuchlings auf seinem Bett und las.  
  
"Du steckst es nicht so einfach weg, wie du vorgibst, oder?", fragte Harry ohne aufzusehen.  
  
"Nein!" War Dracos ehrliche Antwort.  
  
"Sagst du mir auch warum?", forschte Harry weiter.  
  
Draco ließ sich neben Harry nieder. "Willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
  
Harry sah nun direkt in Dracos Augen. "Ja, die ganze Wahrheit."  
  
Draco nickte. "Naja, wenn du willst... Ich hab halt nur Angst, dass euch, das heißt dir und Dad..."  
  
Harry unterbrach ihn. "Seid wann nennst du ihn Dad?"  
  
"Seid zehn Minuten!", beantwortete Draco seine Frage beiläufig. Dann fuhr er fort. "Naja, ich hab halt Angst, dass euch was passiert. Nicht mehr, nicht weniger."  
  
Harry zog ihn zu sich. "Ich mache mir da mehr Sorgen um dich. Uns wird schon nichts zustoßen."  
  
"Das hoffe ich."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum, aber in meiner Story gehen die Beiden andauernd essen. Werd versuchen, das mal ändern.  
  
So, das war Teil zwei. Ich find Teil 1 und 2 nicht so toll, aber sie sind für den Plot wichtig.  
  
Diese Story hat nämlich ne Line im Gegensatz zu den meisten meiner anderen.  
  
Und im meinem Kopf ist das nächste Chap schon fertig.  
  
Ich kann darüber noch nicht viel sagen, nur das Voldemort auftaucht, dass für Draco nicht gut endet und auch Harry ihm nicht helfen kann. (Ist aber kein Dreiteiler, sondern nur der Anfang der wirklichen Story.)  
  
Okay, genug zugetextet.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil  
  
Dracos-Honey  
  
Ach und bitte ganz, ganz viele Reviews schreiben. 


	3. Brief

Danke an meine Reviewer: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat.  
  
@Kirilein: Danke für das Review! Ja, in diesem Chap gehen sie auch noch mal Essen. Aber das ist wie gesagt nur fürs Wachstum.  
  
@selene: Hey Sweety, ich krieg von dir auch ein Review? *freu* Ne Dramatik war noch nie so meine Stärke. Danke für die ganzen Lobe. *ganz rot ist*  
  
@enterhaken: Danke schön. *rot wird* Freut mich, dass dir die Story gefällt. Hoffe, du ließt weiter!  
  
Autor: Dracos-Honey  
  
Disclaimer: Joanne K. Rowling will nichts abgeben, deshalb bin ich immer noch ohne meine Geliebten Charaktere.  
  
Summary: Bleibt gleich.  
  
Warnings: Slash. Wollte eigentlich auch mal nen bisschen Horror oder so was einbauen, bin aber unfähig und lass es deshalb.  
  
Pairing: Ratet mal. (Soll ich eigentlich mal was anderes schreiben?)  
  
Widmung: Immer noch der Selene. *knuddel*  
  
Reviews: Bitte auch zu diesem Teil schön lieb reviewen.  
  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!  
  
Achtung: Kapitel enthält keine bzw. schlechte Übergänge!  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry vernahm ein leises Klopfen an seinem Fenster. Gemächlich streckte er sich. Als er die Augen öffnete, schloss er sie sogleich, denn das grelle Sonnenlicht blendete ihn.  
  
Er streckte sich kurz und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der Lärmquelle.  
  
"Hedwig!", sagte Harry verwirrt.  
  
Die schneeweiße Eule hüpfte fröhlich in das Zimmer und pickte herzlich an Harrys Ohr.  
  
"Sag mal Schatz, kannst du das Vieh nicht einschließen? Das ist jetzt schon der zehnte Morgen, an dem sie uns weckt!", gähnte Draco und zog seinen Freund mit einem Brief in der Hand zurück aufs Bett.  
  
"Komisch!" Harry starrte gebannt auf das Stück Pergament.  
  
"Was ist komisch?" Überschwenglich entriss Draco ihm den Brief.  
  
"NUN IST ES SO WEIT!  
  
DER TAG IST DA!  
  
DER TAG DER ABRECHNUNG!  
  
FÜR EINEN VON UNS DAS LETZTE MAL, DASS WIR IHN SEHEN."  
  
Just im gleichen Moment sahen sich Draco und Harry an.  
  
"Keine Ahnung, von wem der ist!", sagte Draco.  
  
Harry schien zu überlegen. "Ich verstehe es nicht ganz. Was soll das heißen: 'Für einen von uns das letzte mal, dass wir ihn sehen...'?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke nicht, dass das unbedingt positiv gemeint sein muss."  
  
"Ach echt? Ich dachte jetzt das wäre gut", sagte Harry sarkastisch.  
  
Draco lehnte sich vor und küsste seinen Freund kurz.  
  
"War nicht so gemeint, Schatz!", flüsterte er entschuldigend in Harrys Ohr.  
  
Dracos Hände wanderten über Harrys Körper.  
  
"Warte!"  
  
Draco sah Harry verdutzt an. "Wie warte?"  
  
Harry lächelte leicht. "Ich hab Hunger!" (Im nächsten Kapitel gibt es kein Essen mehr. *eg*)  
  
"Was?", fragte Draco leicht entgeistert.  
  
"Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden."  
  
Draco schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn, ließ sich dann aber von seinem Freund mitziehen. "Wenn du so weiter machst bist du bald ne wandelnde Tonne."  
  
"Und? Liebst du mich dann etwa nicht mehr?"  
  
"Schon, aber es könnte unser Sexleben beeinflussen." (Tja, tja!)  
  
Harry zog seinen Freund an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Lachen wanderten die Jungen den schmalen Weg zum See hinab.  
  
Der kalte Wind wehte ihnen um die Ohren, doch das störte sie nicht. Zu glücklich waren sie mit ihrer jetzigen Situation.  
  
"Meinst du nicht, wir sollten wieder rein gehen? Weißt du noch was letztes mal passiert ist, als wir nen Brief gekriegt haben?", (Verweiß auf "Alles oder nichts") fragte Harry. Leichte Besorgnis spielte in seinen Zügen mit.  
  
"Natürlich weiß ich das. Wenn du willst können wir wieder rein gehen."  
  
Harry nickte dankbar und ging mit Draco rauf zum Schloss.  
  
"Was hat es jetzt eigentlich gebracht, dass wir raus gegangen sind?", fragte Draco, als sie im warmen Schloss angekommen waren.  
  
Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Naja, was soll's? Lass uns hoch in dein Zimmer gehen."  
  
Händchen haltend gingen die beiden hoch in die Gryffindorturm.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"DU WIRST UNS NICHT ENTWISCHEN.  
  
WIR WERDEN DICH KRIEGEN.  
  
EGAL WO DU BIST UND EGAL ZU WELCHER ZEIT!"  
  
"Was war das?", fragt Harry schlaftrunken.  
  
"Hast du...? Hast du es auch gehört?" Draco kuschelte sich ein bisschen mehr in Harrys Arme.  
  
Zwar konnte keiner von beiden den anderen sehen, doch sie spürten einander. (Ich bin ja so was von logisch.)  
  
"Was hältst du davon, wenn ich das Licht anmache?", fragte Harry nach kurzer Zeit. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Er spürte wie Dracos Kopf sich in seiner Halsbeuge bewegte und deutete es als nicken.  
  
Er ließ seine Hand an den Schalter gleiten und ließ das Zimmer hell erleuchten.  
  
Geschockt wich er zurück, als er die Gestalt vor seinem Bett sah.  
  
"Überraschung!", sagte diese Person und zog ein Messer aus der Tasche.  
  
"Ich... WAS?" Draco drückte sich noch ein Stückchen weiter an Harry.  
  
Harry war ihm dankbar dafür, denn der Fremde kam noch ein Stückchen näher auf sie zu.  
  
"Na was haben wir denn da?" Er zog Draco ein Stück zu sich. Draco fing heftigst an sich zu wehren und der Fremde ließ ihn los.  
  
"Wer bist du?", fragte Harry, denn er konnte seine Stimme schneller fassen als Draco.  
  
"Für dich der Tod!", sagte der Mann mit düsterer Stimme.  
  
Für Harry jedoch klang es einfach lächerlich. Doch die Situation war nicht gerade gut, und so zog er es vor nicht zu lachen.  
  
"Und was willst du jetzt tun? Wie bist du überhaupt ins Schloss gekommen?", forschte Harry weiter.  
  
"Das geht dich ja wohl gar nichts an. Draco komm. Wir gehen!"  
  
Harry starrte erst den Mann dann Draco perplex an. "Du kennst ihn?"  
  
Ein bisschen geknittert antwortete Draco: "Ja, das heißt, nicht so gut!"  
  
"Nicht so gut?", der Mann sah ihn entsetzt an. "Ich war ja wohl fast so etwas wie dein Vater!"  
  
"Okay! Ich kenn ihn schon etwas besser! Aber sag mir, Sebastian, warum bedrohst du uns mit dem Messer? Ich dachte, du warst der einzige, dem ich vertrauen konnte." Draco blickte ihn enttäuscht an.  
  
Der Mann sah Draco in die Augen. "Aber Drac, was soll ich machen?! Er tötet mich, wenn ich es nicht tue."  
  
"Ich würde es nicht tun!"  
  
"Ich weiß! Aber ich habe nicht den gleichen Mut wie du!"  
  
Draco nickte und sagte: "Jaja, schon gut. Und was hast du jetzt vor?"  
  
"Ich werde dich mit nehmen."  
  
Harry sah Draco an. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht beherrschen und fing an zu lachen.  
  
"Hey, das ist nicht lustig. Ich verlier meinen Kopf wenn ich es nicht tue. Also komm oder ich muss Gewalt anwenden. Und macht euch nicht lustig über mich!"  
  
"Machen wir doch gar nicht. Ach und ich hab keine Lust mitzukommen."  
  
Den Jungen war nicht klar wieso, aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund fanden sie die Situation nicht mehr zum fürchten, sondern zum lachen.  
  
Draco lag neben Harry und war genau wie dieser völlig außer Puste.  
  
Sebastian stemmte seine Arme in die Seiten. "Gut, ich hab dich gewarnt."  
  
Draco setzte sich auf. "Du hast diesen Fehler doch schon einmal gemacht. Sag mal lernst du denn nicht daraus? Ich hab jetzt keinen Nerv dir weh zu tun."  
  
"Dann lass es einfach und komm mit!" Sebastian zog Draco ein Stückchen am Arm.  
  
Langsam verlor Harry die Geduld. "sag mal bist du schwerhörig, oder einfach doof? Er kommt nicht mit, verstanden?"  
  
"Ich lasse mich nicht von dir verarschen. Mir reist jetzt endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Leute, fasst ihn."  
  
Draco stand nur da. blickte mit einem strafenden Blick auf den Mann, den er früher einmal einen Freund nannte. Er schüttelte nur einmal seinen Kopf und blickte dann zu Harry.  
  
Harry sah alles nur noch in Zeitlupe.  
  
Seinen Freund umringt von Todessern zu sehen, war wie tausend Nadelstiche am ganzen Körper. Und am schlimmsten war für ihn, dass er nichts tun konnte, denn ein weiterer Verbündeter Voldemorts hielt ihn zurück.  
  
Das letzte was er von Draco hörte, war ein "Ich liebe dich Harry!". Dann waren sie alle verschwunden.  
  
Harry merkte noch wie der Todesser disappierte und sank dann in sich zusammen.  
  
Das einzige, was er noch fühlte, war Leere.  
  
Es schien, als wären die Hauptbestandteile seines Lebens, in Bruchteilen von Sekunden auseinandergerissen worden.  
  
Draco war weg.  
  
Das musste ein Alptraum sein.  
  
Das konnte nur ein Alptraum sein.  
  
Sein Draco würde ihn nie verlassen.  
  
Nie.  
  
Voldemort konnte ihn nicht so einfach geholt haben.  
  
Wenn das so einfach ging, warum hatte er dann nicht ihn auf die selbe weise getötet?  
  
Oder war das für den dunklen Lord zu einfach?  
  
Oder machte es ihm einfach Spaß Harry das Leben schwer zu machen?  
  
Oder es war alle nur eine Falle. Mit Draco als Köder.  
  
Und wenn?  
  
Dann war es Harry egal.  
  
Er musste seinen Schatz da raus holen. Komme was wolle.  
  
Wieso hatten sie die Situation nur so verdammt unterschätzt?  
  
Hätten sie es verhindern können?  
  
Warum hatte niemand die Death Eater bemerkt?  
  
Es waren so viele. Man hätte sie bemerken müssen.  
  
Wo Draco jetzt wohl war?  
  
Ob es ihm gut ging?  
  
Harrys Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um Draco.  
  
Und mit genau diesen Gedanken brach Harry nun völlig zusammen.  
  
Seinem Draco durfte nichts geschehen.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Okay, geschafft.  
  
Hoffe dann mal, es gefällt euch einigermaßen.  
  
Ich befinde mich nicht gerade in einem Schreibhoch und so toll finde ich das, was ich geschrieben hab nicht.  
  
Hoffe dann mal, dass das nächste Chap besser wird.  
  
Dann beginnt nämlich die Suche nach Drac.  
  
Freu mich schon.  
  
Bitte ganz lieb reviewen.  
  
Bis denne  
  
Dracos-Honey 


End file.
